


Danny Rand, Gator Wrassler

by yhlee (etothey)



Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Crack, Gen, Mentions of Louisiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Danny and Ward go gator-hunting in the sewers of New York.  The gator finds them first.No gators were harmed in the making of this fic.  Or scientists, for that matter.Dedicated to Sholio, who knows why.  :3
Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Danny Rand, Gator Wrassler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



"Why couldn't we have flown down to Louisiana for this?" Ward grumbled. "At least we could have authentic beignets." He eyed the sewer entrance with trepidation. "Besides, I thought the rumors of alligators in New York's sewers were...highly exaggerated."

"Could be worse," Danny said with the bouncy cheer that always aggravated Ward. "Could be dragons." He adjusted his floppy brown hat. It was a stupid-looking hat and Ward had been trying to persuade Danny to at least come with him to a decent haberdasher to find something that didn't reflect so badly on the company, but no such luck.

"Dragons need to stay in foreign lands with names that have apostrophes in them and not cause collateral damage in a _major city_ ," Ward said as Danny removed the grate covering the entrance. It didn't look like it had been secured at all.

Danny grinned. "You want to tell the dragons that?"

"Let's just get this over with." Ward followed Danny into the sewer, sweeping the area ahead of them with his flashlight. It was his job to handle the flashlight, since Danny had pointed out that his handgun was unlikely to impress the gator. Gators? Hopefully just gator, singular.

Danny, damn him, was splashing along merrily in his utility boots. Ward had made the mistake of coming out in his favorite Berluti loafers, because he wanted comfy feet, dammit, and at this rate they were going to be ruined. Too bad Danny's stupid chi whatchamacallit powers didn't revive _leather_.

The shadows crowded close around them. Ward was horrified to discover that, after one too many stupid adventures with stupid Danny, the fetid air of the sewers didn't even bother him anymore. What was the world coming to? And never mind that some of his stupid altercations with stupid _Harold_ could be blamed for Ward's ability to be blasé about horrible smells.

"Say," Ward added tentatively, lengthening his stride to keep up with Danny, "how did a gator get here from Louisiana anyway? This some kind of weird migration thing?"

"It's an interesting story, actually," Danny said, and even though Ward was behind him, he could _hear_ Danny brightening. "Apparently some scientists came to New York to hold a conference and the gator, uh, hitched a ride. And no one noticed until it terrified some poor grad student and...well. They called us to handle it discreetly."

"More like you wanted to go adventuring," Ward muttered, and Danny didn't deny it. "How did they miss an ENTIRE GATOR hitching a ride?"

"Because they were doing a poster presentation."

Ward made choking noises.

" _Really big_ posters."

"What the hell kind of scientists are we talking about anyway?" Ward demanded.

Danny had rounded a corner. "Something something astronomy," his voice drifted back to Ward, echoing eerily in the enclosed space. "The universe is a big place, so that probably means big posters."

Ward thought of all the data representation webinars Harold had forced him to sit through, and which Danny had obviously completely missed. Maybe he should schedule Danny for some remedial webinars. Of course, Joy had always excelled at that, but...He shook his head. While he and Joy were on speaking terms these days, she remained _prickly_.

Ward hurried around the corner, realizing as he did so that Danny had stopped talking and, even more worryingly, the splashing of Danny's boots had stopped.

The sewers opened up into what could best be described as a pond made of midden, or midden made of pond. An enormous gator, one that easily looked like it could eat a locomotive, glowered at Danny. Danny, for his part, was in one of his kung fu fighting stances, perfectly balanced, looking not a whit alarmed.

Ward, on the other hand--"IT'S A GATOR!" he shrieked, forgetting dignity.

The gator's head whipped around with startling and vicious speed--seriously, how could something that big move so _fast_ \--and _lunged_ for Ward. Ward, not entirely poleaxed, scrambled backwards, except his foot caught on something he didn't want to think about. He fell over backwards, losing his grip on the flashlight in the process.

As Ward fell, he saw Danny's fist glowing bright yellow, and the sweep of his arm as he punched the gator right in the snout.

The gator went flying back into the midden/pond with a tremendous SPLOOSH that drenched Danny and Ward from head to toe. Bubbles floated up from the surface, and Ward thought for a vindictive second that the gator was dead. But no: it emerged from the unspeakable muck with the hat draped at a rakish angle over its head, looking stunned. It gave Danny an unambiguous reptilian nod of respect, and trundled off even deeper into the sewers.

Ward came up spluttering and gagging. "Was that really necessary?" he said when he could breathe again. And: "Weren't we supposed to get rid of it?"

Danny shrugged. "We came to an understanding."

"You were supposed to wrassle it, not ding its snout and let it go!"

"I looked at its chi," Danny said with the matter-of-fact seriousness that Ward particularly hated. "It's a peaceful gator, actually. It's very old and it came here to meditate somewhere quiet."

"New York City is _quiet_?"

"It thinks fewer people will shoot at it up here. And also, fewer people know how to wrassle gators in New York. It says it's very sorry about getting involved with scientists but it was desperate."

Ward rolled his eyes.

Danny strode over and offered Ward a hand up, which he accepted with a grimace. "What say we find somewhere to wash up? Because otherwise Colleen is going to have my head."

"Sounds like a plan," Ward said.

As they emerged from the sewers into a back alley--they really couldn't show up anywhere else stinking like they did--Ward asked, "Did you really commune with that gator?"

"I don't see why you find it so improbable," Danny said. "A gator is really just a smaller cousin of a dragon. Iron Fists have been knowledgeable about all the reptilian languages for generations."

Ward sighed. "Forget I asked." At least Danny didn't seem to have realized that he'd lost his stupid floppy hat to the gator, and Ward for one wasn't going to be the one to tell him it was gone. Maybe they could end today with a soothing visit to the haberdasher after all.


End file.
